Shadow's Last Love
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Shadow's two closest friends have died, now he has one last love, what will he do? A one-shot written for a friend.


**Shadow's Last Love**

_It has been 53 years since Maria is first best friend was killed; she was shot by G.U.N agents. This was his entire fault, they feared his power. Even worse Maria gave her life to save him. This was Shadow's first friend; he swore vengeance on the idiotic humans for what they did. Yet, another person, Rouge the Bat helped him out of this. Rouge has been dead for 3 years and it has been completely agonizing losing her. Shadow had just admitted that he was completely in love with her, and then she risked her life to save him. Why did everyone care so much for him? Shadow thought of the dead, limp, bodies of the two dead girls. It was too much; Shadow swore to never love again._

By now Shadow had found another female acquaintance. This was a young white hedgehog with short black hair. She was a ninja, almost like Espio. The hedgehog wore a brown Capri pant and a black hoodie. Her boots came up slightly below her knees; they were black and full of knives. She carried a sword on her back in which she mainly used. This seventeen year old hedgehogs name was Angie.

Shadow stood outside staring at the gray sky. Had his final fight come yet, would he lose his immortality and be able to see Maria and Rouge again? Would he have to leave this dreaded world behind? He was hoping so. If he died, Shadow thought, he would marry Rouge in heaven and become Maria's best friend all over again, but what about Angie?

Shadow turned his head to slightly look at Angie. He had to admit, she was pretty, and they shared most of the same feelings about certain things. A soft feeling came in his heart; maybe not the same as Rouge's but pretty close. Rouge and Maria would've wanted him to move on.

Shadow took a few steps closer to Angie. There was something weird about the atmosphere. Shadow felt his head spinning, he was the Ultimate Lifeform, he wasn't going to let the atmosphere stop him. A woozy feeling came again; it was starting to crush him from inside. Determined to tell Angie how he felt he continued.

Shadow finally made it to Angie, he felt as though the whole world was against him when it was only he who was fighting. Shadow opened his mouth to say something but fell to the ground. "Dark energy," were his last two words. Angie spun to look at Shadow who was on his knee. Angie tried to lift up Shadow's head, but when she saw Shadow's face she dropped it again and moved back.

Shadow's crimson eyes had taken over his entire eyeball making it a blood thirsty red. All his red strips started to glow and blood dropped from his mouth. Angie stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I-It was demon Shadow, one of the worst things ever. Then Shadow grew ten times his original size. Angie got up and ran the other way screaming, "Demon Shadow got rabies."

Demon Shadow got up and started to follow Angie. He threw fireballs at the innocent girl who dodged them. Angie pulled out her sword just in time to deflect a fireball coming straight at her. Angie found a tree to hide behind and take a breather. She knew Shadow was a stronger fighter then she was and that sooner or later she would have to give in. Angie felt a sudden surge go up her back as the demon hit the tree with lightning. Angie fell to the ground with the last shocks of lightning still ringing throughout her.

Angie regained herself just in time to dodge another bolt of lightning. She somersaulted and landed behind a tree. Angie pulled out a handful of knives. She had terrible aim and knew how to use it to her advantage. Angie aimed at a tree across the forest and ended up hitting Shadow who was twenty feet away. Shadow thought it was a smell paper cut and removed the knife, to be showered by another hundred or so. Angie was like Amy except she used knives.

Shadow wasn't going to let this attack go unreturned; he took all the knives from Angie and threw them back at the girl. Most of the knives missed her, one knife slit her arm and the other her cheek. Angie scooped up a handful of dirt and placed it on the bruises. The worst thing to have around Demon Shadow was fresh blood.

Angie was so caught up in her own actions that he didn't even realize Demon Shadow until he licked her cheek. He had found a fresh source of blood. Angie squirmed to get free, but the demon held her firm. Angie pulled out her katana (kutana) and swung it around a few times. The demon grabbed it out of Angie's hands and plunged it through her chest.

The Demon Shadow gladly licked all the blood as Angie screamed in pain. The demon soon dropped Angie and returned to Shadow for. He quickly spotted Angie and picked her up. The two sprinted into the hospital and got Angie into emergency care.

Two days late Shadow came to check up on her. Shadow went to Angie's bedside and was easily able to see the pain in her eyes. This was it; it was time to tell her how he felt. At the same time the two said, "I have something to tell you," they giggled and Angie allowed Shadow to go first.

Shadow took Angie's hand who as usual sat there clueless. "I-I re-re…Angie I love you." Angie sat there and stared in amazement; she had liked him too, but was never able to tell. Angie then felt soft, warm, lips press against hers. The kiss took what was last of her energy and Angie's heart stopped.

Shadow put down the limp body. What had he done? Shadow scolded his heart for falling in love. The nurse came in and saw Shadow's depressed face, "If you love her so much then remember the date October 14.

Shadow's eyes widened, "October 14," Shadow repeated. That was the day of Maria and Rouge's death also. Shadow silently cursed the day, then he remembered the worst part of it all. Today was his eighteenth birthday. Hope ya liked the story =p oh and (=''=)


End file.
